svrxfamxfandomcom-20200215-history
Walbashi
Walbashi25 is an online wrestler currently working with xFaMx. He is better known by the name Walbashi. He is best known for his work in xFaMx as a wrestler and interviewer. He is currently working as an interviewer & singles wrestler. xFaMx Career Walbashi made his debut in episode 7 of FaM Raw, he fought Suicide one on one in a long and competitive match. Throughout the match Rombuster was very high on Walbashi and sang his praises. Unfortunately Suicide beat Walbashi after hitting his finisher. At Survivor Series 2011 realising that they had two common enemies in Kid2Nice and Suicide, Walbashi and Kid Kaz changed their name to Take 2 and fought both K2N and Suicide in a table tornado tag match. They were very unfortunate not to win the match in what was a good contest. Working with Kid Kaz, Suicide and K2N On episode 8 of FaM RAW Walbashi and Kid Kaz teamed up to take on K2N and Suicide once again in a normal tag team match. Unfortunately Take 2 were still unable to beat them, so while K2N and Suicide were celebrating they were assaulted in ring by Kaz and Walbashi out of frustration. During episode 9 of RAW the camera is backstage showing Kid Kaz with a doctor and the dcotor says that he has bad news about Walbashi. He says that Walbashi has suffered from brain damage and would need taking care of, this leads to Walbashi coming out and saying the classic line "HEYYY KAZIIIEEE WANNA PLAY?" This moment has been described as "the birth of Walbashi". That same week we come back to find that Walbashi needs to use the toilet, so Kaz gives him permission to go quickly. Sadly Walbashi found the need to pee on Roberto's bag. Roberto arrives and begins to show signs of irrit ation, but seems lenient until Walbashi calls him "JD" when he wants to be called "Roberto", Walbashi then begins to tease him and call him ugly. The camera leaves the room and we see Walbashi screaming for Kid Kaz to help him. At Extreme Rules 2011 There was another rematch between K2N & Suicide against Take 2 in an extreme rules falls count anywhere match. It was a difficult match for Take 2 as Walbashi was harder for Kid Kaz to protect at times. Towards the end of the match Kid Kaz set K2N up on a table outside the ring while in the ring Suicide had Walbashi on the top of the turnbukle, he kicked Walbashi off of the turnbuckle and Walbashi landed on K2N who went through the table. This got Take 2 their first victory. Working as a Singles Wrestler When episode 10 took place there was a 6 man battle royal consisting of Walbashi, Nero, Y2RiOT, K2N, Suicide and Kid Kaz. During the match Rombuster and Luis had a bet to see if Walbashi would win. Walbashi did win after he eliminated Suicide. As a result walbashi won the #30 spot in the Royal Rumble 2011. Later in the show Walbashi had an interview asking how he felt about winning and he left to go and speak with a man dressed in a Spongebob suit. During episode 11 of RAW there was some confusion as to why Walbashi didn't enter the rumble at 30 and 2TM did. It was revealed by Andy Badwool and 2TM that Walbashi was paid off with money 2TM had found. During episode 12 Walbashi is seen backstage giving Andy Badwool an interview which was very random and silly. This is seen to be his new role within the clan. Walbashi is the only person on the roster who is not in a match at Famniversary 2.